


Midnight

by con_do_ririano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clingy Reader, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Gen, POV Kozume Kenma, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Reader-Insert, Soft Kenma, Top Kenma, clingy kenma, half bun kenma, kenma piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_do_ririano/pseuds/con_do_ririano
Summary: pro gamer kenma and clingy reader.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> soft kenma with piercings. (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

it’s Friday again and you just got home. “tadaima” you yell out to your gamer boyfriend. you hear low footstep until you see your boyfriend with a messy half-bun, showing five of his ear piercings. 

“okaeri” he responds and hugs you. 

“matte, kenma-kun. I need to wash up first. I’m all sweaty from my walk.” you pat his head. 

“are you hungry?” he asks. 

“mm.” you hum then head to the bathroom to take a bath.

after a quick bath, you hear kenma tell you that dinner was ready. you hurry to the kitchen and see him sitting down on the table. you sit down on your side of the table. 

“itadakimasu.” both of you say before digging in.

“ne, when is your game going to start?” you ask, before taking another bite.

“in a few minutes.” you nod before the both of you are enveloped in comforting silence.

after eating, you quickly washed the dishes while kenma prepares for his live stream. when you enter your room, you see him putting on his lip piercing. 

“Should I help you with your eyeliner?” you walk up to him.

“yeah.” he hands you the eyeliner. you sit down on his lap after getting a makeup wipe in case you mess up. you remove the cap and proceed to put on his eyeliner. after a few minutes you finished with just a few mistakes and it was really even making you proud.

“Are you done?” you smile and nod, feeling proud of yourself with how even it is and how quick you did it.

“good job, pudding.” he pats your head. you lean on his shoulders while he fumbles on his computer. he gives your thigh a few taps signaling that he’ll start his stream. you slowly peel yourself off of him, slightly pouting since your position was so warm and comfy. you went to the bed where you wouldn’t be seen in the frame. you get your phone and a few hours went by. you were getting sleepy and kenma just finished his stream but he was still playing.

“you should be here cuddling me by midnight,” you warn him and before even hearing his response, you fell asleep. you woke up feeling cold. you look over to the light that was lighting up the room and see kenma still playing. you look at your phone to check the time, it was 1 in the morning. you took your blanket and went to kenma. you stand beside him. he turns to you.

“sorry baby did I wake you up?” you shake your head. you sit down on his lap and cover the both of you with the blanket. 

“I told you until midnight.” you pout at him.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. I’ll just finish this and let's head to bed.” he pats your head and continues with his game. you lean your head on his shoulder, getting comfy then falling asleep.

you wake up when you feel yourself getting lifted up. you open your eyes a little bit to see kenma’s back. you lift your head to look at his face then you lean your head back on his shoulder and finally, he will cuddle with you in bed.


End file.
